The project has the following specific aims: 1. Develop a new treatment program for the homeless mentally ill which incorporates community workers as members of an intensive case management team. 2. Compare the relative effectiveness of the new community worker model of case management against an intensive case management program staffed entirely by professionals and a service broker model of case management in terms of improving clients mental health, housing, employment, and other outcomes. 3. Conduct process evaluation in order to determine what variables mediate client outcome. 4. Compare the three treatment programs in terms of cost effectiveness. One hundred eighty homeless mentally ill clients will be randomly assigned to: one of the three treatment conditions and followed for a period of 18 months. Outcome measures include: mental health, economic status, social relations, independent living skills, substance abuse, quality of life, and consumer satisfaction. Process variables include treatment implementation, service utilization, and client stall relationship.